Paint vs Clay: Thomas Allo vs Basil Karlo
Drip. Drip. Drip. Slowly moving in the streets of Jump City, a young boy clad in green stalked through the streets, looking carefully for a nice place to have fun. Drip. Drip. Drip. The boy's arm seemed to be leaking as he moved, constantly dripping a light green liquid that was similar in color to his sweater. In fact, it was the same color. Drip. Drip. Drip. He stopped, looked around, and smiled. Glop. Glop. Glop. Large chunks of clay glopped from the side of a building wall. Glop. Glop. Glop. The clay seemed to be forming together. Glop. Glop. Glop. The clay stopped dripping and the clay formed into a clay-made monster. "Hello there!" the boy called and waved. "You are made of paint, it's dangerously close to ME! THAT IS COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT!! COPY INFRINGMENT!!!" roared Clayface, "I get a lot of copyright infringment at Gotham!!!" "We're not in Gotham." he pointed out and laughed. Tom pointed a finger at Clayface. "Besides, who says that aren't copying me?" "Because I was around more than you!" roared Clayface, "And what kind of power is paint powers anyway!?" "Oh, and I suppose you're not just copying the other four clayfaces?" Tom asked and folded his arms, completely ignoring the monsters question. I CAME FIRST! There was that stupid Matt Hagen, then that whiny-baby, Preston Payne, and that whale's badplace, Sondra, and then there is that stupid fifth one that I have no idea about, but SHUT UP!!!" roared Clayface, he then created a blade from his arm and impaled Thomas. "Mmm-hmm I'm so sure." Tome remarked and moved to the left, allowing Clayface's blade to seep out his side. His open wound closed and turned a rainbow color before returning to normal. Tom held his hand up and made a hammer that he sent crashing down on Clayface's skull. Clayface's skull reformed after the hammer disappeared. "Very good, but can you do this!?" asked Clayface, he then puked out acid at Thomas. "Don't need to." A large hole opened in Tom's stomach as he allowed the acid to pass through it. "DODGE THIS!!!" roared Clayface, and his mouth widened and stretched to a great height, releasing a whole wave of acid, burning everything. Tom was already at the ground below Clayface's enormous mouth. "You have a a big mouth." Tom commented and pointed a hand at clayface. A large red spike erupted from it and pierced through the monster's stomach. "Boy, you stupid, you should know, that's where my acid comes from!" laughed Clayface, inside his stomach, the red spike started to dissolve. "Oh yeah!" Tom removed seperated his arm from his body and headed into a store. Clayface ran after him, knocking down the wall into the store, scaring the clerk. "I'm not even suppose to be here today!" screamed the clerk as he ran out of the store. Tom dipped his deformed arm in a can of paint, then pulled it out good as new. "That's better." he commented and smiled. Clayface grabbed Thomas and threw him at a wall, crashing through it. He then jumped from the hole and stomped on Thomas' face. Tom's head was squashed under Clayface's foot. As his neck moved to the side, it reformed. Tom morphed around Clayface's body and reappeared behind him. Turnig his fist into a drill, he buried it in his Abdomen. When it had fully pierced, Tom made it erupt in spikes, piercing Clayface in every possible place from the inside. Finally, Tom rotated the drill until Clayface was nothing buty a gooey brown mess. "I win!" he shouted playfully and began to walk away. The clay then moved towards Tom and reformed around him, making Thomas stuck in Clayface's acid-filled belly. "HAHA, I am stronger, now I win!" laughed Clayface. A single drop of paint rolled down the side of Clayface's body. It seeped into a can of paint near him. After a few seconds, the can exploded, sendind oaint flying all over the room. That paint then seeped into the other paint cans, which all then exploded, and reformed into a rainbow colored Tom. He was now gigantic in size and porportions and had to keep himself spread around the room in a thick coat in order to fit inside the store. "Do you?" he asked, now with an angered expression on his face. "Yes, I do!" said Clayface in a cocky attitude. Several spikes protruded from the coat of paint Tom had spread across the walls. "Do you?" Tom asked again. Clayface had a sarcastically stupid smile. ".............Yep!" Tom paused for a few moments with his spikes still implanted in Clayface. "I'm sick of you." he decided and fired several million tiny needles at Clayface. They stuck into him and grinded him up endlessly, keeping him mushy and formless. "There really isn't a way to defeat either of us, is there?" he asked the shapeless pile of muck he was still grinding on the floor. An explosion of acid came out, and Clayface, jumped and stepped on the mostly dissolved Thomas. "Nope...unless you get me cold, hot, or wet, but...what about you?" "About the same." he answered and used what was left of the paint to construct himself a miniature body. Clayface chased after him, trying to stomp on him, trying to squish him, but kept on missing. "Come here, I just wanna squish ya!!" laughed Clayface. "How come you're not dissolved by your own acid?" Tom asked while lazily doging Clayface's foot. "My genetic make-up allows me to be immune to my own acid, as it is tougher than human skin, which reminds me..." Clayface then puked out a torrent of acid at Tom. Tom sighed annd did a small twirl while dodging to the side. "You're fugly." was Tom's immature response. He laughed and ran out of the store. Clayface, growled and appeared in front of Thomas via turning into a puddle and reforming. "You are a freak, like me, but I want to know how you turned into a freak?" "A can of paint became self-aware." he replied with all seriousness and drilled through Clayface. Clayface quickly turned around and swallowed Thomas. "Hehehehahahahahahahaha! Let's see you get out now!?" laughed Clayface. Paint spewed out from Clayface's eyes and Thomas quickly reformed. "See?" he asked and laughed. "Nope!" laughed Clayface, his eyes then reformed, and he grabbed a trashcan and used it to trap Tom. "Sorry, you ain't goin' nowhere, tiny man!" laughed Clayface. The trashcan wasn't exactly even with the ground and Thomas slid through it's openings with little trouble. "I'm gonna go find some more paint." he stated and began to run again. Clayface extended his arm and grabbed Thomas, and trapped him in an air-tight orb of clay. "How about now, tiny man!?" laughed Clayface. "And what now? Are you going to kill me? Fat chance." Tom replied from Clayface's orb. "I can fill the inside full of acid, it comes out like sweat!" laughed Clayface, "Now, who is the better slime creature?" "Well first of all, I am not made of slime, I am made of paint, and second of all, if there is sweat then there are pores, and if there are pores I can get out. I dare you to open a few." Tom rebuttled immediatly. Tom was bored with this enemy he could not kill and wanted to find one that he could. "I guess I could keep you inside me forever, and wait for you to crack under pressure, and forced to admit who is better!" laughed Clayface. "I suppose you could. But it's not like I age or anything. I'm not gonna die anytime soon." Tom sighed. "True, and I ain't suppose to kill ya anywho," said Clayface, "I was hired by this guy named Slade to capture you and give you to him..." "Why would Deathstroke be looking for me?" Thomas asked, refusing to refer to Slade Wilson by his human name. "I don't owe him anything." "Well, I guess he is curious with the whole paint thing, you are powerful, even though you don't have acid puke," hissed Clayface. "Meh... What if I say no. It's not like you could restrain me." Tom commented crudely. "Stupid, I already got you, you cannot escape!" laughed Clayface. "Oh, and I guess you're gonna waste your time keeping me trapped in here like this, forever." "Hmmm, your right, it ain't much of a fight if I keep you locked up..." said Clayface, thinking to himself. "Yes. I am right. Now let me go." Tom ordered. Clayface then grabbed a paint sprayer from a wandering teen and ripped off the top. He then released Thomas into the can. "So, how did you really get your powers?" asked Clayface. "How do you think? The usual radioactive DNA changing nonsense." Tom stated pissed. He was obviously unhappy about his predicament. "Chemicals, some asshole named Sal Maroni accidentally shoved me into a vat of the stuff, I was gonna be an actor, then he ruined it!" growled Clayface. "I heard you used to be ugly. Not that you aren't now." Tom stated, almost daring clayface to let him out. "At least I had a future, I was gonna have a BIIIG role, then it was dashed away, you have no idea what it's like when your first chance in fame is gone!" growled Clayface. "Oh, I'm so sure." Thomas replied in an overly-sarcastic tone. "You never lost anything, that's why you are such a loser, cause you never had a care in the world, and you were never taken away from anything!" yelled Clayface. "So what? What are you gonna do about it?" Tom asked cockily. "Well, I was thinking about letting you go, but you just lost the chance!" growled Clayface, he then put his hand over the can, "And just to tell ya, Slade is gonna do horrible experiments on ya!" "Oh, I'm so scared, he's gonna make me stronger." "Nope, he's gonna kill ya and recreate the Paint powers 0on his servants," replied Clayface. "He can't kill me. I'll get away." Thomas rebuttled. "Arrogant as ever, eh?" laughed Clayface. "Clayface, what are you doing in my town!" growled a voice. Clayface turned around to see Robin. "Well, if ain't the first bird-boy!" laughed Clayface. "Hi Robin!" Thomas shouted from inside the can. Category:Role Play